


Negación

by Nakuru



Series: Descenso y reascenso [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: 30vicios, Gen, Jossed, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-13
Updated: 2009-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Su reflejo había dejado de ser totalmente suyo y sospechaba que pronto perdería aun más de sí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negación

Sólo cerrar los ojos no le bastaba. Aun podía ver cada uno de los cambios que había notado al ver el que debía ser su reflejo, incluyendo las marcas -en su brazo, en su rostro-, al igual que seguía escuchando sin importar qué los continuos susurros que no provenían de una voz.

"Mátalos" repetía casi con gusto y Carly se dejó caer al suelo, apretando sus manos contra sus orejas a pesar de que sabía que eso no era suficiente.

—¡No!

No, no, no. No podía volver a hacer algo tan cruel, tan horripilante. No podía repetir lo que había hecho con Divine.

"Pero lo disfrutaste. Querías venganza" el murmullo fue casi jactancioso y Carly apretó con más fuerza sus párpados y manos, queriendo olvidar completamente la sensación de placer que la había recorrido por un instante al ver el terror en el rostro de Divine.

—¡NO! —Pero su grito no consiguió acallar los reanudados susurros -"Mátalos, mátalos"- y tal como en el espejo ya no podía verse a sí misma, sospechaba que en algún momento tampoco lograría escucharse más.


End file.
